The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which thin-film magnetic memory elements utilizing a magnetoresistance effect that an electrical resistance varies according to a magnetization direction are integrated over a substrate.
Attention is being given to an MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) as a nonvolatile RAM (Random Access Memory) capable of performing a high-speed operation with low power consumption. The MRAM is a kind of thin-film magnetic memory device utilizing a magnetoresistance effect that an electrical resistance varies according to a magnetization direction. In the MRAM, a TMR (Tunneling Magneto-Resistive) element is generally used as a magneto-resistive element.
The TMR element is a magneto-resistive element having a tunnel junction structure in which a thin insulating layer is sandwiched between a pinned magnetic layer made of a ferromagnetic thin film and a free magnetic layer. The TMR element stores information of “1” or “0” depending on whether the magnetization directions of two layers are parallel or anti-parallel.
During data read, a sense current (data read current) is fed through the TMR element to detect a tunnel resistance difference resulting from a magnetization direction. The TMR element is coupled in series with an access transistor for on/off control of the sense current. The gate electrode of the access transistor is coupled to a word line.
There are known a method of reversing the magnetization by a current-induced magnetic field and a spin-polarized current injection method as a method for reversing the magnetization direction of a free magnetic layer during data write.
The current-induced magnetic field method utilizes a synthetic magnetic field induced by simultaneously supplying currents through a bit line and a digit line intersecting with each other. In the TMR element disposed adjacent to the intersection of the bit line and the digit line, the magnitude of the induced synthetic magnetic field is outside the asteroid curve, which reverses the magnetization.
On the other hand, the spin injection method reverses the magnetization direction of the free magnetic layer by directly supplying a bit line current exceeding a threshold through the TMR element.
In the case of supplying a current from the free magnetic layer toward the pinned magnetic layer, electrons with spin of the same direction as that of the pinned magnetic layer pass through a tunnel insulating film and are injected into the free magnetic layer. At this time, the injected electrons produce a spin torque in the free magnetic layer, so that the magnetization direction of the free magnetic layer changes to the same direction as that of the pinned magnetic layer.
On the other hand, in the case of supplying a current from the pinned magnetic layer toward the free magnetic layer, electrons with spin of the opposite direction to that of the pinned magnetic layer are reflected by the tunnel insulating film. At this time, the reflected electrons produce a spin torque in the free magnetic layer, so that the magnetization direction of the free magnetic layer changes to the opposite direction to that of the pinned magnetic layer.
There is known a combined method of the current-induced magnetic field method and the spin injection method as another method for writing data.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-109313, a digit line drive circuit supplies a write current through a selected digit line during data write. Further, the magnetization direction of the free magnetic layer of a memory cell coupled to the digit line is set to the opposite direction to that of the pinned magnetic layer by the current-induced magnetic field. Then, with a bit line current from a write drive circuit, spin-polarized electrons of the same direction as that of the spin polarization of the pinned magnetic layer are injected into the free magnetic layer to write only data “1”. The spin injection is performed in parallel with the memory cell to which data “1” is written.
In a memory array where a plurality of TMR memory cells are arranged in matrix form, a digit line and a word line are disposed corresponding to a memory cell row, and a bit line is disposed corresponding to a memory cell column. The digit line and the word line are often divided into a plurality of digit lines and word lines.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-77267 discloses a technique of segmenting an entire memory array into memory cell blocks arranged in the form of a matrix with m rows and n columns (m, n: natural numbers). In each memory cell block, TMR memory cells are arranged in matrix form. A sub-word line for data read and a write digit line for data write are disposed in each memory cell row. That is, a write digit line is disposed corresponding to each memory cell row in each memory cell block independently. Further, there is hierarchically provided a main word line as an upper signal line for row selection, along with sub-word lines and write digit lines. The main word line is disposed every multiple memory cell rows and disposed common to n memory cell blocks adjacent in a row direction.